This invention relates to blind fasteners and more particularly to a blind fastener of the type that can be installed entirely from one side of a structure and has an insert threaded portion that cooperates with the main body of the fastener to provide a floating action. Conventional blind fasteners have an internal screw thread that facilitates the upsetting action of a tubular body of the fastener, which upsetting action cooperates with the head of the fastener to secure the fastener in its position on the structure or plate members. It was important in these installations to locate the hole within the structure that receives the blind fastener precisely as any deviation from the intended installation hole would result in the need to provide either another hole for a second fastener or else adjust the product or member that was to be installed on the structure. The present invention provides a threaded inset that is loosely journaled in the tubular portion of the fastener, which tubular portion is upset thereby securely locking the fastener in position on the structure while providing versatility to the fastener. With the loosely fitting threaded insert, sufficient clearance is obtainable in all directions to compensate for any slight misalignment of the fastener body thus increasing efficiency and versatility.
These type of fasteners are particularly useful in the aircraft industry where lightweight fasteners and particularly of the blind type fasteners are necessary.